matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chet Li
Chet Li is a Lieutenant in the 7th Squadron forces stationed at Area 7. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Chet Li joined the United States Air Force. Eventually he became a part of 7th Squadron's Echo unit stationed at Area 7, guarding the progress of Project Fortune. When Caesar decided to plan a coup against the American government and revert the country to a pre-Civil war state, he required the 7th Squadron men at Area 7 on side, and, along with the rest of the 7th Squadron, Li agreed to join him. Because they were of Chinese lineage, Li and Robert Wu were tasked with infiltrating the Chinese bio-weapons facility Changchun, and extracting two scientists along with a sample of the latest strain of the Sinovirus for use in the vaccine. However, Echo unit's commander, Cobra, forewarned the Chinese government of the impending operation in exchange for giving the Echo unit $10 million each if they stole the working vaccine and kidnapped the genetically-engineered boy Kevin who provided the potential for the vaccine. Once Li and Wu "successfully extracted" their targets, they returned to Area 7, where they and the two scientists were placed in a quarantine chamber to ensure lack of contamination. When Botha's vaccine proved effective against the latest strain of the Sinovirus, Li was inoculated, as was every other staff member at Area 7. Area 7 When the President came to Area 7 to inspect the progress of Project Fortune, he approached Li and Wu while they were in quarantine, thanking them for their service and promising that they would be properly rewarded once they were allowed to leave quarantine. During Caesar's coup, Li and the others in the quarantine chamber noticed Kurt Logan and his Alpha unit setting a trap for the President and his people. When Book II approached the chamber, either Li or Wu mockingly indicated for the Marine to look up the man mounted above them, though this actually allowed Book II to take out the Alpha soldier after inadvertently shining his flashlight in his face. Once the time-lock on the quarantine chamber opened, Li and the others met up with the rest of Echo unit and confronted Python and his Charlie unit returned to Area 7 after they retrieved Kevin from Botha. After Echo unit killed Python and his men, they took Kevin and used the X-rail to get to Area 8 so that they could use the X-38 there to escape to the Chinese shuttle Yellow Star. It is unknown if Li was among those who were killed by Alpha unit as they attempted to board the 747 carrying the X-38, or if he did in fact make it onto the X-38. In the latter case, Li would have ended up being killed by a missile from the Penetrator after Schofield forced the prototype shuttle to land back to Area 7. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:7th Squadron Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Area 7